Ponyboy, Please Get Better
by Ponyboy's Gothic Girlfriend
Summary: ."Ponyboy got kicked in the head hard, Are you sure it is okay for him to be out." Soda ask Darry. As the door opened Ponyboy walked into the house. "Guys, Johnny died.Dally he couldnt take it. He is going to blow." The gang looked at Ponyboy Worried. T
1. Summary

Ponyboy, Please Get Better.

"Ponyboy, please your scaring me. What fire are you talking about? Who are Johnny and Dally?" Pony looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Please tacclk to me, You used to talk to me all the time." He looked sad.

"I"M NOT CRAZY SODA! They were here, they are real. Why don't you and Darry believe me?" He climbed out of our bed and went into the living room. I could hear the front door slam. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. _Pony what happened to you what is wrong with you. How can we help you..._

* * *

><p>So this is a preview. The name of the story might change and i would love to have your guys' input. Please review and be nice about it. Thank you so much.<p>

Ponyboy'sGothicLove


	2. Guys I'm Okay

I'm Okay Guys.

I was laying down in bed the night before the rumble thinking about Johnny and Dally wondering what was going to happen to them now, that johnny broke his back and Dally hurt his arm. _I can't believe that Darry and Soda didn't care about them at all. The only reason I am still alive is because of Dally. _I yawned, _Maybe tomorrow I can talk to Darry and Soda about myself visiting them._ I closed my eyes and snuggled into Soda's arms. Man is it good to me home.

Later That Night...

(Narrator's P.O.V)

Soda woke up that night, When he heard the noice that has been missing for 3 nights. Ponyboy's Shreil blood scream. He jumped out of bed and went over to Pony's side of the bed. Shaking his shoulders softly, Sodapop tried to wake him up.

"Johnny, Look out the roof is falling!" Pony started to flail around everywhere. "Dally please save Johnny Please...He is going to burn to death..." Darry ran from his room into his brothers and tried to wake up his baby brother.

"Darry do something he is hallucinating!" Soda shouted. Darry picked ponyboy up and started shaking him roughly. Pony gasped and sat up.

"Ponyboy are you okay?" Darry asked, Pony nodded his head and laid down. "Pone, what happened in your dream. Who were you talking about." Ponyboy started to fall asleep and he mumbled Johnny one last time. Darry motioned for Soda to join him into the living room.

"Darry what are we going to do?" Soda asked.


	3. What Can We do

A/N

Hey Guys sorry that last story was short my brother's laptop was dying and we were getting ready to leave when I uploaded it. I will try to make sure this one is long. I just dont want to go to fast.

Thank You AbbyisWhatWeAimFor for all the reviews. It feels Great to know that someone who writes as wonderfully as you do likes this story. I will try to update regulary and make them longer. please stay loyal to my story.:D

Thank you Deldara for your review. This chapter will hopefully stay interesting and help with what I am trying to do.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, FAVORITED OR ALERTED TO MY STORY THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW

What Can We Do.

Earlier That Day;

It's been a week... A week since I hit Pony... A week since that Soc was killed... A week since Ponyboy dissapeared without a trace... I was lost in thought when Sodapop slammed the door, his once always lively eyes look lost and lonely.

"Dare? Any word on Ponyboy?" I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He looked so tired.

"No Soda, there hasn't been any news on Pony yet. But don't give up yet there is still a chance that they will find him." Soda flopped down onto the couch with a huge sigh. I got up to Soda and placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Soda." He continued to look down. "Pepsi-Cola, Look at me. We will find him. Even if the cops don't, we will. I swear to you." I could feel my voice cracking and tears filling my eyes. _No, _I thought _ I have to stay strong. I can't let Soda see me cry. He lost the two people he loved most in the world in the same week. I need to stay strong for Soda. _

"Darry? Are you okay?" Soda looked into my eyes and I could tell that I was breaking. Superman was breaking. I think everyone forgets that even Superman has a breaking point and weakness. My Kryptonite was my family. I can't stand that something is tearing us apart. "Darry? Answer me." I felt Soda shake me.

"What? Yeah, Soda I'm okay. Just tired and worried." I went into the kitchen to make some food for Soda and myself and maybe anyone in the gang if they wanted to come over.

At Jay Mountian

"Jerry! Some of the kids are missing!" I could here this lady call out. I looked up to the church I usually sleep in wondering why I am out behind a bush. I could see Smoke siding up out of the high roof. I jumped up and ran to the church. I began to hear faint screaming and crying.

"HEY KID GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT!" I heard the fat guy yell. I broke off part of the blocked window and jumped through the window coughing already. The three packs I smoked today was not a good idea...

"Hey Pony, Wait for me." I turned around and saw Johnny.

I smiled somewhat, "Hey johnny what's stopping that guy." I laughed "Too Scared?"  
>I heard johnny chuckle "Nah, To Fat." We ran to the back room where Dally already had a window opened.<p>

"GET THE DAMN KIDS AND HURRY UP,WILL YEA!" Johnny and I got all the kid out the window and we started to do one last check through the church "Guys hurry up the roof is about to collaspe!" Johnny was yelling about how I should have just left the kids alone. We already got all of the kids.

"PONYBOY! THE ROOF IS GOING TO COLLASPE HELP MEE!" I turned around hacking up a lung hearing the roof creaking and I faintly saw Johnny it looked like he was just a faint light. I tried pushing him to the window where Dally was freaking out. I could feel my back burning painfully. I slipped and crashed on to the floor as Johnny made it outside.

The Next thing I knew I was under the rumble of the church which was still burning faintly and Dally was trying to get everything off of me. "Kid are you alright? If you can move or make any sound." I pushed against on of the frame boards.

"H-h-h-help mee.. someone Darry, Soda, Dally, Johnny anyone...please. " I could feel myself falling into darkness.

"Hold on kid we got you." I was picked up and put on a strecher and sped off to the hospital. "Hang on kid you'll be okay."


	4. Hospital

A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been sick a lot lately and haven't felt like typing. But I wanted to type a quick chapter soo sorry if it's not that long. Please Read and Review. I love you all who reviewed and added my story to favorited.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the twisted plot.

Hospital

"This is Brookhaven hospital calling for a Mr. Darrel Curtis?"

"This is he." A grunt voice replied. "What happened? Is everything ok?"

"We have a Ponyboy Curtis here. I'm sorry is there a mistake that can't possibly be his real name." The man's heart jumped in his chest.

"YES that's his real name I'm his guardian. Is he okay?"

"We need permission to do surgery on his back. He was burnt in a fire and we want to see if we can do anything before it starts to scar. Also we need you to come down to the hospital to fill out some forms." Darrel grabbed hold of the wall.

"Do the surgery... We'll be right down." Darrel slapped the phone back on the hook and yelled for his younger brother Sodapop.

As Soda ran into the hallway, he saw Darrel standing there with tears in his eyes. "Darry please say they found him and he is okay." Darrel just shook his head.

"We need to go to the hospital now come on and hurry up." He grabbed the keys to his truck and flew out the door with Soda in tow.

Hospital/ Ponyboy's POV

I could feel myself being rolled around on a stretcher. "Hurry up give him some Plasma" I tried opening my eyes. "Johnny? Did Dally get Johnny out in time?" I can't remember if I said it out loud or not.

"Hang on kid. Take a deep breath." A voice said. I think it was Dally but I couldn't be to sure. Everything seemed kinda tunnel vision. I couldn't fell anything, it was like I was floating on a cloud.

"Dally? I think Ima go say hi to Mom and Dad. I feel tired, like I am not really here anymore. I'll tell them everyone says hi." I closed my eyes and I could feel like I was not in my body anymore. I looked down and I saw these two EMT trying to get my heart rythm back in time it was going very slow. Almost as if I was dying. I could vaguely see the outline of my father reaching down towards me. His lips were moving and he was trying to say something. The closer I got the more I could understand him.

"Ponyboy! You need to go back, you're brother's need you so does your friends. We love you, your mother and I. We will see you when It's your time, and now is not it." I could feel tears running down my face as I got send back to my body.

"He's stablizing. Kid can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." I squeezed the hand and heard a sigh of what I believe was relief. "You'll be okay kid, I'll make sure of it."

"M-my name is P-Ponyboy. Can you call my brothers for me?" I felt someone put a mask on my face. "Will do Ponyboy, you just hold on." I started to drift again but this time I felt nothing. Just felt there.

Soda's POV

When we showed up at the hospital i was bouncing off the wall. I was excited that they found Ponyboy but I was also worried that he was seriously hurt. They doctors said it wasn't life threating but it still was bad..

Darry was about as worse as I was, he kept looking at the clock, running hias hand through his hair. "Darry, do you want me to go get you some coffee? I could go get us a cup?" he looked at me bouncing up and down,.

"Pepsi, I really don't think you need the coffee, but sure I can go for a cup. I don't know how long we will be here. I'm almost done with this paper work, then I'm going to go see how they are doing with Ponyboy."

I got up and I went to the Cafeteria and got a coffee, and two pepsi's. Then I ran back to the waiting room, trying not to spill the coffee. I looked around for Darry but I did't seem him at all, so I went to the nurses station.

"Excuse me ma'am? Do you happen to know where Darrel Curtis went to? He was the man sitting over there doing paperwork." the nurse looked up at me and smile a sweet gentle smile.

"You must be his other brother, he is in room 213, Ponyboy just came out of surgery. Go down that hallway and take the first right you see. Have a nice day." She went back to writing on some charts.

"Thank you ma'am you have a nice night." I jogged down the corridor and turned into Ponyboy's room, Darry was sitting next to the bed and he was rubbing Ponyboy's hair. "Here you go Dare, Got you a hot coffee black, and Pony and myself a Pepsi for when he wakes up." Darry looked at me and took the coffee, and smiled softly.

"Well good news soda, Doctors say Ponyboy will be able to use his legs and his back wasn't that bad, he had wood shavings that they need to remove before they got infected. He is recovering and starting to come back to us." As soon as he said that Pony let out a small whimper and opened his eyes just to shut them agianst the light.

"T-to b-bright." he managed to spit out. Darry reached over and turned off the lamp and hit the nurse call botton. I smiled and went to give him a hung but Darry stopped me. I went closer and squeezed his hand.


End file.
